<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather by flyinghome21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372472">Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21'>flyinghome21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assless Leather Chaps, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Queer as Folk References, Rimming, Smut, married larry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry says that Louis would look hot in assless leather chaps. Louis buys them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hai lol.</p><p>So I haven't written a fic in forever and this fic has been promised to Cass and TH AKA my Twitter group chat since like March. And I swore I would write it and time kept passing and I never did until finally I sat myself down and did it. We're all fans of the TV show Queer As Folk and a conversation about the character Emmett in assless leather chaps led to thoughts of Louis in assless leather chaps and well, here we are. So, here is the fic, finally. I hope it was worth the wait.</p><p>Thank you to both of my group chats, y'all know who you are.</p><p>And as always, to Louis, Harry, and God, I'm sorry.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You would look good in those.”</p><p>It was an innocent comment said in an offhand manner. It was like saying, ‘I want pizza for dinner’ or ‘Don’t forget to pick up the dry cleaning.’</p><p>
  <em>You would look good in those.</em>
</p><p>Harry probably forgot it the moment it left his lips. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about it from the moment it was said.</p><p>It was nothing, not really. It was a typical Saturday night for them. That is to say, now that they were a boring married couple, sitting at home on a Saturday night watching TV was normal for them. <em> Queer As Folk </em>was on their viewing schedule that night. It was a show that they both got obsessed with about fifteen years too late. As much as Louis wished he was around to watch his favourite TV shows when they first aired, he doubted his mother would appreciate him watching the sexual adventures of Brian Kinney when he was nine years old. </p><p>They decided to start the series over from the beginning for probably the thousandth time. While it may be a wild view of gay life and way overdramatized in comparison to real life, it was one of their ride or dies. It was a show ahead of its time. It dealt with a lot of real issues that weren’t really talked about on television at the time. And also, naked men fucking. Duh.</p><p>Season one, episode 15, The Ties That Bind. AKA the leather ball episode. AKA the character of Emmett Honeycutt in assless leather chaps.</p><p>Hence the <em> ‘you would look good in those’ </em>and therefore Louis’ downward spiral.</p><p>He didn’t respond to Harry’s casual statement at the moment. He smirked and shrugged and didn’t call attention to the way his breath hitched or to the alarm bells that went off in his head. He wasn’t narcissistic but he wasn’t blind either. He knew very well that he had a great arse and he was 100% confident that he’d rock the hell out of those assless chaps.</p><p>But he wasn’t going to say anything. Not yet. His mind ran wild with the thought of what he had planned but he wasn’t going to alert Harry. So he sat quietly and they watched a few more episodes until they grew tired. Or more accurately, until they got so horny that Harry just <em> had </em>to ride Louis right there on the couch.</p><p>Secret plan leather chaps was put away for now.</p><p>***</p><p>Sunday was a semi-lazy day filled with sleeping in, getting ready for the week ahead, with intermittent fucking sprinkled in throughout the day.</p><p>Thankfully Louis had Monday morning off which meant he had the entire house to himself until the early afternoon.</p><p>It was time for phase one of plan whatever the hell he named it a couple of days ago. The thing with the assless leather chaps.</p><p>Step one: Go online. Find said leather chaps. Buy them.</p><p>Step one was easy enough and it took Louis all of ten minutes to complete. He felt jittery and giddy and a little terrified all at once. He actually bought assless chaps. He couldn’t quite believe it. It’s not like he and Harry were strangers to wild things in the bedroom. They were nothing if not experimenters. And it would be a lie to say that this is the first sexual thing they’d done that was inspired by <em> Queer As Folk. </em>But it felt different, in the best way. Louis couldn’t wait.</p><p>Tuesday passed. Then Wednesday. Then Thursday. And then just when he was ready to pull out his own hair, on Friday, they arrived.</p><p>There was a parcel waiting on the doorstep when Louis got home from work and he thanked his lucky stars that Harry finished work an hour after he did. He picked up the small brown box and hurried into the house, haphazardly kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket in the general direction of the coat rack. He had less than half an hour to do this.</p><p>Louis ran up the stairs two at a time and barrelled into his and Harry’s bedroom. He launched himself at the bed and bounced a couple times when he landed. He sat cross-legged on the bed and tore open the package. He pulled out the tissue paper and his receipt and chucked it over his shoulder. And then there they were. His breath stopped when he saw them. They were gorgeous and shiny and 100% perfect.</p><p>All right, so they were the cheapest pair he could find and made of Halloween costume material as opposed to real leather but it was all about imagination. And in his mind, he saw his husband losing his shit and doing all kinds of dirty shit to him. So yes, they were perfect.</p><p>Louis immediately scrambled to try them on. He took off his trousers and pants in one motion and kicked them to the side. He stepped into the leather chaps and pulled them over his legs. It took a few minutes of maneuvering but when they were finally on properly, he found the fit to be perfect. They weren’t the most comfortable things in the world but they were good enough.</p><p>Louis walked over to the full length mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection. He looked incredible and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit it. They hugged his curves and were tight in all the right places. The belt was low on his hips and his dick felt a tiny bit suffocated in the little pouch but he could handle it. He supposed it would hurt when he got hard but that was a problem for the next day.</p><p>He turned to look at his backside and <em> yes.  </em></p><p>“Fucking perfect,” he said to his reflection. “Harry won’t know what to do with himself.”</p><p>The chaps framed his bum perfectly. The string connected the front to the back was hardly detectable. He was used to thongs and g-strings and he quite liked the feeling anyways.</p><p>“Perfect,” he said. He glanced over at the clock. “Shit!”</p><p>He had gotten a little too carried away with admiring his purchase and he now had ten minutes before Harry would be home. He made a mad dash around the room, hiding all of the evidence and hurrying to get changed. </p><p>Harry walked through the front door just as Louis was descending the stairs in joggers and an old band t-shirt. He greeted him with a kiss and a smile and listened as Harry told him a story about his day at the bookshop he owned. Louis told Harry about his day at the primary school and they both decided to do a takeaway for dinner. All the while Louis was trying not to bust out of his skin with anticipation for the next night.</p><p>The rest of the night was uneventful. They ate, caught up on the TV they had missed during the week, watched a movie, and then traded lazy blowjobs before going to sleep. Harry had passed out and was snoring within five minutes, bless him. Louis was too full of anticipation to fall asleep.</p><p>The next day was going to be one for the memory books.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis awoke early Saturday morning with butterflies swirling around in his stomach. The clock on his bedside table informed him that it was 8:14AM. Harry’s side of the bed was empty, the sheets already cold. He liked to go on a run early in the morning. Louis thought he was certifiably insane. He liked working out as much as the next bloke but he wasn’t about to do it at the crack of dawn. But today he couldn’t sleep in. He was too excited and he still had to wait all day before he set his plan in motion.</p><p>How the hell was he going to survive the next twelve hours?</p><p>***</p><p>He made it. Barely.</p><p>Harry returned from his run not long after Louis had woken up. He was surprised to see him sitting in bed, scrolling on his phone.</p><p>“What are you doing awake?”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Louis said with a shrug. “How was your run?”</p><p>“Yeah it was good,” Harry replied. He cocked his head to the side with a knowing smile. “Are you watching Tik Tok?”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>“You are!”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are too!”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I heard it, Lou.”</p><p>Louis replied by flipping him off and Harry laughed loudly as he made his way into their ensuite bathroom.</p><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. They ate breakfast and shopped for groceries and watched shitty reality TV and made dinner together. Louis was too keyed up to do anything but go through the motions. It was a miracle that Harry didn’t suspect anything. Maybe Louis wasn’t being as obvious as he thought he was. Or maybe Harry had grown used to his weirdness after ten plus years together. Whatever the reason, Louis was grateful. The last thing he wanted was for his surprise to be ruined.</p><p>And then finally it was time. They had just finished loading the dishwasher when Louis excused himself and went upstairs. He moved as quickly as he could; stripping himself of his clothes, putting on the chaps and at the last second spraying himself with Harry’s glitter body spray because why not. He turned down the bed and opened curtains to let a bit of evening light in. He lit a few candles and took the lube out of the nightstand and threw it onto the bed. </p><p>“Ready,” he whispered to himself. </p><p>Fuck, he was actually a bit nervous. Not for Harry’s reaction; he knew his husband would love this. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why but he felt himself start to shake slightly. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He opened his message thread with Harry.</p><p>
  <em> Hey babe, come up here for a sec. </em>
</p><p>Louis put his phone on silent and laid it face down on the bedside table. He realized he didn’t plan how to present himself to Harry so he made a snap decision to lay on the bed on his stomach. Facing the bedroom door, he propped himself up on his elbows with his bare feet swinging in the air. He heard Harry approaching and held his breath.</p><p>“What did you need me for Lou--” Harry stopped mid-sentence, frozen in the doorway with wide eyes. “Holy fuck!”</p><p>Harry’s face was priceless. If it were any other time, Louis would take a picture to remember it. But as his rapidly hardening dick reminded him, it was not the time for pictures.</p><p>Maybe later. There should be pictures of him in assless leather chaps. No question about it.</p><p>“Baby you look--” Harry stuttered. He had one hand on the door knob and the other on the door frame. </p><p>“Amazing?” Louis suggested. “Hot? Sexy? Ravishing? Delicious?”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Louis smirked and lifted his hips ever so slightly. Harry’s eyes followed the motion. “Yes,” he said. “That’s the idea.”</p><p>That seemed to snap Harry out of his dumbstruck state. He took a few steps forward, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went. He threw it off to the side without glance. His gaze never broke from Louis’. </p><p>“Get up, come here, I need to look at you.”</p><p>Louis grinned as he rose to his knees and slowly crawled to the end of the bed. Harry watched him with rapt attention and Louis was pleased to see the growing bulge at the front of his joggers. Louis slid off of the bed and came to a standing position in front of Harry who immediately took him by the upper arms and spun him around.</p><p>“Jesus,” he heard Harry whisper under his breath. Harry ran his hands down Louis’ bare sides, leaving goosebumps behind. Harry’s hands came to a rest on his hips. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he said. “Did you do all of this for me?”</p><p>Louis’ skin was on fire. All he wanted was for Harry to keep touching him. His voice was barely a whisper when he said, “You told me I’d look good in them.”</p><p>Harry’s intake of breath was sharp as he undoubtedly remembered his innocent comment from the week before. The energy crackling between them was palpable and Louis was not above begging to get what he wanted if Harry didn’t make a move soon.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”</p><p>“Plea---oh fuck.” Louis’ please turned into a curse as he was pushed forward to bend over the bed. The top half of his body was sprawled onto the bed but his feet remained firmly planted on the floor. </p><p>Harry’s hands gripped his arse and Louis moaned loudly. Harry’s hands squeezed and massaged his bum until he felt like he was vibrating out of his skin. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Harry said. “So perfect. All mine.”</p><p>Louis replied with another moan. His dick strained hard in the small pouch it was encased in and Louis briefly wondered if he should have bought the version where your dick hung out freely. This was almost torture. And he knew it was only the beginning.  </p><p>Harry’s hands disappeared from his bum and he whined in protest. His needy whine was quickly replaced with a loud curse when he felt hot breath against his hole and he was hit with the realization that Harry had dropped to his knees. Harry’s hands were back on his arse, pulling him apart to expose the place where he needed to be touched.</p><p>“Do you want it?” Harry breathed. It sent shivers down Louis’ spine. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Sometimes Harry would drag it out and make Louis beg for it and edge him for what felt like hours. But other times Harry was just as desperate as he was to get on with it. Louis was glad that this was one of those times.</p><p>Harry pulled the thin string aside and gripped his arse cheeks even tighter. Louis felt Harry’s breath which was then quickly replaced with his tongue circling his hole. </p><p>“Oh fuck, fuck, yes!”</p><p>Louis clutched the sheets and cried out every curse he knew as Harry relentlessly worked his tongue in and out of him. His body felt even more on fire, his dick screamed for release, and he was pretty sure his eyes rolled back into his head a few times. Sweat poured from every part of him and the leather trousers felt like they were suffocating his legs. He absurdly thought about the episode of <em> Friends </em> where Ross wore the leather pants which is <em> not </em> what he wanted to think about at that moment. </p><p>But then Harry added a lubed up finger--when the fuck did he grab the lube--along side his tongue and Louis’ eyes actually did roll back into his head.</p><p>“Yes, fuck Harry, yes.”</p><p>“You like that?” Harry pulled back to ask. A second finger joined the first, working him open. “You like how my fingers feel inside of you?”</p><p>Louis’ reply was a garbled string of intelligible words. He was so close. He felt like he was going to explode.</p><p>“Need. You.” </p><p>“What do you need, baby?” Harry pressed his fingers against Louis’ spot. It made it even harder to speak.</p><p>“I--need--you--inside--of--me--fucking Hell,” Louis managed to gasp between moans.</p><p>Harry removed his fingers and stood. He took Louis by the hips and helped him move to the middle of the bed on all fours. Louis looked over his shoulder to watch Harry remove his joggers and pants. He went weak inside. His husband was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life and all their time being together hadn’t changed that. He was still as beautiful as he was on the first day they’d met. And Louis was so goddamn lucky.</p><p>“Get over here,” Louis said. He sounded wrecked.</p><p>Harry climbed onto the bed on his knees, his cock swaying obscenely between his legs. Louis needed him so bad or he for sure was going to die. Harry positioned himself behind Louis and he felt Harry’s dick against the crack of his arse. Louis turned back to look down at the bed in front of him. His knuckles were white from clutching the sheets so tightly. Harry ran his finger along the thin string that was nestled between his cheeks.</p><p>“How much do these trousers mean to you?” Harry panted from above him. He tugged on the string which rubbed against Louis’ balls and made him nearly black out. “Were they expensive?”</p><p>“Wha--no,” Louis said. He wanted to come, he didn’t give a shit about how much he spent on the bloody trousers. “Fuck, no, they were cheap. Why the fuck does it matter right now?!” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Harry wrapped his fingers around the string and pulled hard. It snapped off from the waistband of the chaps and after some additional pulling, his dick sprang free. Louis could have honestly started sobbing from pure relief in that moment.</p><p>But then Harry grabbed the lube from the edge of the bed and popped it open. He quickly spread some on his dick and a second later eased himself into Louis’ entrance. The rest of the world fell away when Harry pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in with such force that it drove Louis to fall flat on the bed.</p><p>Harry pulled him back up until he was on his knees and his back was flush to Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped one arm across his shoulder and the other across his stomach and continued to thrust up into him.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, yes, oh God, yes.”</p><p>“You’re so hot, baby.” Harry’s lips were right by his. He reached back and gripped Harry’s curls with both hands. Harry moaned. “God, yes.”</p><p>“I’m close, Harry, please.”</p><p>“I got you, baby.”</p><p>Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick and pumped hard and fast. Louis came with a shout and fell forward onto his elbows. Harry fell with him, still plastered to Louis’ back. He thrusted a few more times and then followed him over the edge with a loud cry.</p><p>Harry gingerly pulled out after a few moments and Louis collapsed fully onto his stomach. He was aware of Harry moving around the room and he barely registered when Harry cleaned him up with a wet flannel. Harry returned to bed a few minutes later and shifted them both until they were propped up against the pillows facing each other.</p><p>Harry ran his hand up and down Louis’ chest. “You’re all glittery.”</p><p>Louis looked down at himself, confused for a second. “Oh. Yeah. I used some of your fancy body spray. It felt right.”</p><p>“Well, you look gorgeous.”</p><p>Louis felt the blush creep into his cheeks but he rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”</p><p>“Because it’s true.” Harry leaned forward to catch his lips and they kissed. Louis sighed contentedly and then dropped down onto his back when they pulled apart. A comfortable silence washed over them.</p><p>“Babe, I don’t know how we’re ever gonna top this.”</p><p>Louis propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at Harry. He knew exactly what would top this. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it quite a bit.</p><p>“You in a ballet outfit, tutu and all, darling.”</p><p>Harry’s gleeful laugh was all the response he needed. So, that was next weekend’s adventure sorted then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>My Twitter is @sunshinetommo28 and my Tumblr is @sunshinetommo-28</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>